Secret Admirers
by PJ in NH
Summary: Malcolm receives some very hot Valentine messages – but they aren't from Hoshi. Note: This story follows Reflections and Refractions.


Title: Secret Admirers

Contact: ENT

Rating: PG-13  
Code: R/S, OC  
Part: 1/1 NEW  
Date: 14 Feb 2006

Summary: Malcolm receives some very hot Valentine messages – but they aren't from Hoshi. Note: This story follows Reflections and Refractions.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.

Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to Kathy Rose, who not only beta read for me at the last moment, but provided the final line of the story.

Posting: OK to ASC. Please notify me if you post anywhere else..

By: PJ in NH

"And that's your news for today from Earth and beyond. Tune in tomorrow for a special report from the U.S.S. Saratoga and her adventures at a Vulcan mining colony. This is Michael Reed, good night."

With a nod from the news director, Michael Reed pushed out from behind his desk to reveal while he wore professional attire above the waist for the camera, below the waist away from the eye of the public he was clad in a pair of hiking shorts and sandals.

"Good work today, Michael," the director commented.

"Thanks, Juan."

"I wonder what your twin brother would say to see that you've given up your life as a roving reporter for that of a network news anchor?" Juan joked clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Michael grinned and shook his head. "I'm sure he's glad I've chosen to revert back to my surname."

It was Juan's turn to smile. "Before I forget it, Michael, this was delivered to the front desk this morning." Juan passed Michael an pink colored envelope which was decorated with hand-drawn red hearts. "One of your secret admirers?"

Michael took the envelope and tore it open. What he saw when he pulled it out wasn't quite what he expected. On the cover of a pink and white card was a cartoon whale drawn with a lopsided grin and large eyes, spouting a stream of tiny pink hearts . The message on the front read "Whale you be my Valentine?"

"Somehow I thought they'd be a little more sophisticated," Michael quipped and he opened the card. "Hope you have a Happy Valentine's Day," he read. "Love, Kyle."

"Kyle?" Juan asked looking over his friend's shoulder.

"My son," Michael explained. "I'll tell you all about him sometime, but I have a date."

"I look forward to the story. Tell Tina, hello from me. Or is it someone else this week?"

"Nope it's still Tina," he said tucking the envelop his his jacket pocket and giving it a pat. "I'm afraid to say my days of dating anything in skirt and lipstick are gone."

"All those women on board Enterprise cured you of your Cassanova reputation?" Juan asked as he walked away from the younger man, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Something like that," Michael called out as he exited the newsroom through a different door. He stopped abruptly just as he cleared the threshold. "Oh shit!" he cried out slapping the heel of his palm against his forehead just as the door swung back and hit him in the butt. "Malcolm's going to kill me – unless Hoshi kills him first!"

* * *

"Travis, what's our ETA to the Pexia moon?" Archer asked from his chair on the bridge. The Captain looked decidedly bored.

"At our current speed, about three and a half days, Sir," Travis replied. "Barring unforeseen circumstances."

"Doesn't seem that's likely to happen," Trip quipped.

Archer turned in his chair to see that the engineer had recently stepped out of the turbolift.

"Not exciting enough for you lately, Commander?" Archer asked his friend.

"I imagine the only one that's not finding it boring is Malcolm," Trip said in reply. He cast a look at the ship's tactical officer.

"There's a lot to be said for a quiet journey," Reed said. "I've had time to recalibrate the sensors, thoroughly clean the Armoury, and..."

Reed's computer station bleeped indicating an incoming message. Looking down at the screen, Maclolm read :Happy Valentine's Day, Studmuffin. You can split me in half and toast me any time.: It was signed. 'Hot and Toasty on Deck C'.

"Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Archer asked noting the blush that was creeping up Malcolm's face.

"Er, fine, Sir. Just a little sensor glitch, but nothing I can't easily take care of." He shot a look across the bridge to where Hoshi sat.

"What's up?" she mouthed at him.

Malcolm gave her a bare shake of his head to try and tell her it was nothing to worry about. He could tell Hoshi was concerned, but knew better than reveal to her what he was reading. They had decided to keep their relationship quiet, but this would be just the thing to upset her and perhaps give away their carefully guarded secret. He couldn't risk losing her.

He heard another beep, and again a message appeared on his monitor.

"Dear Love of My Life, Happy Valentine's Day! I've been waiting for you to notice for me ever since Enterprise left Earth. Oh when oh when will you notice me? Please let me know you feel the same by unzipping your uniform by precisely five centimeters – I'll pull it down the rest of the way when we meet. With all My Love, Zip a De Doo Dah Oh-La-La!"

Quickly he deleted the message and logged off the communication network. "Sir, with your permission I'll return to the Armoury. I have er – some files that need to be updated." He nervously tugged up on his zipper making sure it was all the way up. Yes, that was a reasonable excuse. "I'll send Ensign Murden up to the bridge."

Archer nodded. Hoshi looked confused.

* * *

As soon as Michael returned to his flat that night, he placed a call to Starfleet. By using his famous Reed charm, he convinced the receptionist to connected through to Starfleet's communication center, even though it was after normal public working hours.

"Can I help you?"

Unfortunately, Michael noted he'd been connected through to a man – they were harder to sweet talk. "My name is Michael Reed, he began. You may know be better by the name Michael Leighton?"

"Yes, that does sound familiar," the deep voice admitted. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, yes, actually. I need to get in touch with my brother – my twin brother – Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He serves aboard..."

"The Enterprise," the man interrupted. "I'm afraid..."

Michael returned the favor. "You see it's a bit of an emergency. I need to get a message to him immediate..."

"What you ask is impossible."

"Impossible? You don't understand. I have to..." Michael pressed.

"It's impossible because they are out of communication range. You have two options. You can try again tomorrow or you can send a message to the Enterprise mailbox and as soon as they are able to establish a connection, we'll send it off."

"Thank you, I'll try again tomorrow . Thank you for taking the time to speak with me." With a flick of his finger he terminated the call.

"I can't risk having the message scanned before transmission," Michael said to himself. "I'll just have to hope things don't get totally out of control before I can speak to him. Maybe I can get some more pictures of Kyle to send to Malcolm before then. That always puts him in a good mood!"

* * *

Malcolm closed his office door behind him. It was a relief to be away from prying, questioning eyes, not knowing if the women he met on the way to the Armoury had sent him one of the messages. In the past, he'd always hated Valentine's Day – and now he had reason to despise is even more.

Crossing over to his desk, he crossed his fingers and logged on to his computer. Almost immediately he received notification that he had messages in his inbox.

Cuing up the first one, Malcolm was relieved to find out it was a message from one of his staff requesting a change in the work schedule. A second message was for the entire staff listing Chef's weekly menu. The third item gave him pause.

"Sweet Love of My Life, Fate has drawn us together but rank keeps us apart. Meet me on B Deck and we'll be apart no more. Signed, Hot and Heavy for One Hot Brit"

Malcolm had no sooner deleted the message when another was delivered and it opened automatically. He couldn't help himself and read it.

"Darling Malcolm, You probably don't even know I exist, but I have certainly kept my eyes on you. I'd love to show you just how much I want you, how much I could please you. I can't wait to see your face when you and I make sweet passionate love! You'll know who I am when we meet. I'll be the one wearing my birthday suit! Signed, Hot, Tight and Tantalizing. P.S. Your quarters or mind?"

Malcolm groaned. That made four messages...four messages out of the twenty females on Enterprise he thought.

The computer beeped again. "Make that five," he said aloud. Reading the first line of the message "Hot, British, and Sexy, I'm yours." was all the indication he needed. It just didn't make sense that one quarter of the ship's complement of women lusted after him. Michael perhaps, but not him. Looking at his chronometer he saw it read 1510. Hearing another series of beeps, he saw that half a dozen more messages were being delivered. He groaned burying his face in his hands. There was still almost nine hours left in the day – it was becoming one very long day.

* * *

Hoshi accompanied Travis off the bridge at the end of their shift. As soon as they entered the turbolift, Travis spoke. "So what got into Malcolm?"

"Why do you think I'd know?" Hoshi replied with a question of her own. "He's as much of an enigma as he ever was." There that sounded innocent enough. Nothing anyone could suspect.

"Oh come on, Hoshi." Travis teased. "I've seen the looks. I can feel the tension whenever the two of you look at each other."

Hoshi tilted her chin up a bit. "I don't know what you mean, Travis," she said over her shoulder as the turbolift door opened and she stepped out.

Travis flashed her a bright white grin. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

She could trust Travis Hoshi thought, just as long as no one else found out. Besides she wasn't going to let it interfere with her plans tonight. It was Valentine's Day and she had something special in store for Malcolm. But first she wanted to find out what it was that had Malcolm so uptight on the bridge. With her exceptional hearing, she was aware that every time his terminal emitted a beep indicating an incoming message, he would blush and look highly ill at ease. Now that she wasn't on the bridge, she should have enough time to investigate.

She slipped out of the shower, wrapped a pink towel around her wet hair, put on her white robe, and slid her feet into Mopsie and Flopsie, her bunny slippers. Seating herself in front of her computer, she keyed in her security code and began her work. It wasn't long before she found out the reason behind Malcolm's reaction on the bridge. Then the real work began, to find out who was sending him these messages. Because when she did, she'd shove them out the airlock!

* * *

It wasn't long before she had her answer, and it wasn't long after that she was in communication with Earth.

"Yes, that right," Hoshi said.

"You're sure you don't want the usual?"

"Nope, this calls for something special." Hoshi insisted.

"I'm not sure I understood your instructions, you sure you want it delivered at that location?

"I'm sure."

"You do realize that the time..." the woman's voice trailed off, she sounded uncomfortable.

"You're advertisement said you could accommodate any situation and any location," Hoshi reminded the woman.

"Th-that's true."

"Would it help if I paid extra...say double?."

"D-double? We won't disappoint, Ensign Sato."

"And you have the message?"

"Word for word."

"I'll transfer the funds into your company account immediately."

* * *

Two hours later, after having ascertained she was alone outside of Malcolm's cabin, she keyed in his code and entered his quarters.

"I want an explanation," she said, her hands on her hips, she looked upset. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Malcolm looked up from his terminal, his face pale.

"I know about the women, Malcolm. Just what is it you promised them?"

He rose to her feet and moved toward her. "I-I..." he stammered, both surprised at her accusation and not knowing just what to say that would sound convincing.

Placing a hand against his chest she continued. "Just who is 'Hot and Toasty'?

Malcolm pressed against her palm. "I-I..."

She pushed back until he fell back into his chair. "What about ''Oh-la-la"?

"Hoshi, I-I nev..."

"Oh I know you never," she said pulling her hair loose from her ponytail and giving her head a shake. She knew her long hair turned Malcolm on."

"I have n-no idea..."

Tugging down on her zipper she revealed an alluring red lace bra and panties with black accents. With one hand still on Malcolm's chest, she seductively eased out of her jumpsuit with her free hand. Stepping out of the uniform, she drew attention to the fact she wasn't wearing regulation Starfleet issued boots, but instead she was wearing four-inch stilletto black strappy heals.

She leaned forward so her cheek touched his. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're embarrassed?" she purred and swirled her tongue around his ear.

"Hoshi!"

Settling herself upon his lap, she drew down the zipper on his uniform well past the five-centimeter mark.

"You're not upset?" he asked looking up into her dark eyes.

"Why should I be upset?" she asked running her fingers through his dark unruly hair. "Besides," she signed dramatically, "I took care of the problem."

"Y-you did?"

"Yep, they won't be bothering you ever again."

"Th-they won't?"

"Not if your brother knows what's good for him."

"Michael?" Malcolm asked.

Hoshi nodded. "Took a little research, but it looks like they were all sent during the time he was on Enterprise -- about two weeks before he went back to Earth."

"So what did you do?"

She grinned evilly and let him pull her into his arms.

"Did I ever tell you I like it when you're a bad girl?" Malcolm asked his accent thick and suggestive.

She smiled at the compliment. "Did I ever tell you Happy Valentine's Day, Malcolm?"

* * *

:..and that's the scoop from the World Energy Conference. This is Danielle Rock signing off from Kyoto, Japan. Back to you, Michael.:

"Thank you, Danielle, we look forward to tomorrow's report. Now we'll turn our attention...

Michael was distracted by Juan gesturing frantically from off stage.

Knowing he couldn't remain silent, he smiled for the camera. "I'm being told we have a special communication coming through from..." Michael faltered when he read the note being passed to him. "from the U.S.S. Enterprise." He smiled nervously. "Do we have a connection?" Oh please, please he thought, please no.

"Michael, is that you?"

He could tell Enterprise's beautiful communication officer was on the other end of the line.

"Ensign Hoshi Sato, it's a pleasure to h-hear from you."

The screen split, half showing Michael Reed, and the other half displaying a live video feed from Enterprise.

"It's a special day today," Hoshi remarked seated at her communication station. "We...that is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and myself..."

On cue, Malcolm moved to stand behind Hoshi, cocked his head a bit and drew his mouth up into a tight-lipped smile.

"...wanted to wish you a very Happy Valentine's Day."

At that moment, Michael Reed, felt a heavy hand tug on his suit jacket, and the next minute, his arms were filled with an exuberant, noisy chimpanzee. The animal, dressed in a pink frilly dress, hopped up and down on the news anchor's lap and with her back to the camera proceeded to press her lips all over Michael's face. She then turned around, grinned for the audience showing off her bright red lipstick. The animal's handler, grinned nervously, slapped a message down on the anchor's desk and with a wave drew the primate away from the news desk, leaving behind one completely bewildered, lipstick smeared Michael Reed.

"Bye, Michael. Hope this is something you won't forget," Hoshi called out looking completely innocent.

Behind her, Malcolm smirked before their connection was severed.

Back in the newsroom, Michael picked up the message, it read: "No more monkey business."

The End.


End file.
